El camino ninja de una Kunoichi
by Nia Haruno
Summary: Los errores del pasado hacen mella en el presente de Sakura. Lastimó a la persona que más la amaba cuando, equivocadamente, intentó protegerlo. Ahora que quiso enmendar esos errores, resultó ser demasiado tarde, y tomó nuevas decisiones. ¿Podrá perdonarla ese herido corazón? Y lo más importante: ¿Podrá perdonarse a sí misma?


Hola mis amigos! Espero anden muy bien. Aquí vengo yo con este nuevo proyecto, que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempito, fue como una espinita que no me dejaba en paz. Estoy trabajando en mis otros dos fics, ténganme paciencia por favor que la vida de adultos es bastante más demandante de tiempo. Pero tengan la absoluta seguridad, de que no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias, les doy mi palabra. Bueno, disfruten la vida y hablen mucho con Dios, nos leemos pronto!

Bajo un hermoso cielo nocturno, adornado por completo de estrellas y fuegos artificiales, una joven kunoichi de rosada cabellera corre a toda velocidad, ahogada entre sus propias lágrimas.

Y qué horror de situación. Uno se esperaría que después de finalizar la guerra y de un magnífico y misterioso jutsu que hiso revivir a los caídos en acción, sólo hubiera alegría y felicidad en su corazón. Pero no era así.

Era una ironía que, la única persona que hacía feliz a todos en el mundo shinobi, fuera en este preciso momento la misma persona que acababa de romper en mil pedazos su corazón.

"_Me lo tengo bien merecido." _Se dijo al ritmo que sus pasos se dirigían a su pequeño apartamento, el cual alcanzó a comprar días antes de que en la aldea se recibieran las noticias de la guerra. Sin evitarlo, su mente recordaba cada segundo de hace apenas 20 minutos atrás.

_Decidida por fin a expresar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, lo buscaba muy alegre a través del mar de gente. Al preguntar a sus amigos por él, ninguno lo había visto desde que el espectáculo comenzó. Se detuvo a pensar un poco ¿Dónde se habría metido? Al cabo de unos segundos, supo exactamente donde estaría. Como siempre, lo encontró en el monte Hokage, descansando sobre el barandal, vistiendo su capa como "Sexta sombra de Fuego" y disfrutando maravillado de la algarabía, estando en mejor posición de ver las luces en el cielo._

—_Lo estaba buscando Naranja de Konoha—dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Me alegro que disfrutes esto._

—_Sakura-chan… aún no me acostumbro a esto, sabes. Siento que es un sueño y es raro, no me malinterpretes, pero es raro._

—_Pues créelo Naruto, eres nuestro héroe y … nuestro nuevo líder,—le miró regalándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas— se que todo este tiempo vivimos tan intensamente enfocados en la guerra, pero por muy irreal que parezca eso ya pasó, y aquí estamos.. — él le miró agradecido con una sonrisa tímida y después volvió su atención a las luces— . Lo único que me da un poco de tristeza es que mi Shishou deje la aldea._

—_¡Eso mismo pensaba yo! Voy a extrañar tanto a la abuela, sabes. Pero tiene mucho sentido, después de elegirme como su sucesor no creo que tuviera muchas cosas en las cuales invertir su tiempo por aquí, después de todo ya entrenó a su magnífica sucesora en el ninjutsu médico y no es de las personas que se la pasarían todo el día holgazaneando…_

—_Es cierto, ella será adicta al sake y las apuestas, pero siempre le gustó más vivir cosas épicas y la adrenalina, cosa que como cabeza de la aldea tuvo que dejar de lado. —quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos disfrutaban de aquello._

—_Dime Sakura-chan… para que me buscabas?_

_Ella se sentía, extrañamente súper confiada. Nada de nervios, ni de inseguridades, bueno, es que ese rubio tonto que vivía haciendo chiquilinadas, constantemente la había hecho sentir querida y valorada haciendo que poco a poco, desaparecieran todos los complejos que la asediaban de pequeña._

—_Quiero expresarte mis sentimientos, y no quería esperar ni un minuto más—un tierno sonrojo se hiso presente en ambos, y ella se dedicó a observar los fuegos artificiales—. Siempre estuviste a mi lado y me protegiste, te convertiste en una persona tan importante y tan presente para mí, que cuando me di cuenta que podría perderte, si por alguna razón tú te morías yo… yo hubiera enloquecido, literalmente. Cuando terminó todo y yo me sentí la mujer más feliz del planeta por volver a ver tu sonrisa y decidir que nada te apartaría de mí, empecé a intentar entender todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que ni siquiera el hecho de que Sasuke-kun decidiera volver a la aldea y lo aceptaran, me puso tan feliz que el momento exacto en que te ví esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja al usar por primera vez la vestimenta Hokage… yo… me di cuenta que_

—_Es esto una confesión? —la interrumpió_

_La joven se sintió completamente extrañada y volvió su atención al chico, haciendo una mueca de confusión._

—_Bueno, lo sabrás si me dejas continuar… llegue a darme cuenta que…_

—_No quiero escucharla Sakura… no otra vez._

_Se sintió instantáneamente rechazada y dolida. Era la primera vez en todos los años de conocerse, que la había llamado sólo por su nombre. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, al entender perfectamente a que se refería, esa confesión forzada que hiso cuando aún no sabía definir al cien por cien sus sentimientos. De repente, todo el nerviosismo del mundo la asaltó y se sintió avergonzada por su mal obrar, era aterrador el nivel tan extremo de influencia que podía ejercer Naruto sobre ella. Pero éste era el momento de arreglar las cosas, y diablos que lo haría._

—_Yo… yo de verdad lo siento por eso Naruto… era joven e inmadura… no sabía lo que quería…_

_Y hubiera continuado, pero al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Eso la hiso sentir aún más confundida porque no sabía que rayos había dicho de raro para que el reaccionara así._

—_Está bien Sakura, acepto tus disculpas—contestó reaccionando por fin—. Pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que esta vez sí dices la verdad? ¿Acaso te rechazó Sasuke y por eso vienes por mi?_

_Si antes estaba dolida, ahora estaba destrozada. Pero nuevamente sabía que la única culpable por decepcionar al rubio era ella, estaba en todo su derecho al desconfiar de ella teniendo en cuenta que había perseguido al Uchiha a sol y a sombra en el pasado y la confesión de dudosa veracidad en ese momento. Pero la destrozaba que no la conociera lo suficiente como para saber que lo había hecho para protegerlo a él, para quitarle de la espalda esa carga tan pesada que, por culpa también de ella, estaba llevando. Había cometido un error colosal al utilizar sus sentimientos hacia ella, y de verdad que estaba pagando caro por ello, pero sabía también que de otra manera no lo convencería de abandonar la búsqueda, aunque de todas formas no lo logró. _

—…— _quería articular las palabras pero no salían a causa del nudo que atravesaba su garganta, y de verdad le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar._

—_Hmp… veo que no me equivoco—continuó Naruto con tristeza—. Es tan triste—. Dime Sakura, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso decidiste rendirte con él y conformarte conmigo? _

_Ahora fue ella quien abrió los ojos como platos, para luego cerrarlos con todas las fuerzas en un inútil esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. INUTIL esa palabra que hace tanto tiempo no se decía a sí misma, volvió con brutal fuerza a fijarse en su mente, derrumbando nuevamente su auto estima. _

—_N-no, no es así Naruto…_

—_Basta por favor, no me hagas esto… No ahora que todo es tan perfecto, y ya me había hecho la idea de que sólo seríamos amigos._

_En ese instante, Sakura comprendió que realmente había herido profundamente a su amigo. Y que además había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de acercarse románticamente a él, y después de esta conversación había arruinado también su amistad. Las veces que se vieran, las cosas serían incómodas y recordaría constantemente esta noche. Lo más seguro es que se evitaran, y eso sería realmente horrible sin mencionar que problemático ya que se encontrarían siempre teniendo todos los amigos en común. Como médico, sabía perfectamente que una herida grave y profunda requería mucho tiempo para sanar si no se le aplicaba ninjutsu médico, y como esta era una laceración en el alma, no existía técnica que la salvara. Sabía que sus únicos aliados serían el tiempo y la distancia pero ella no soportaría eso, simplemente no podría. Y tan rápido como un rayo, la solución vino a su mente. Meditándolo por unos momentos, y en un arranque de impulsividad, se decidió. _

_Se acercó al joven y lo abrazó por la espalda, llorando profusamente. El apenas pudo reaccionar al respecto porque ella le dedicó unas palabras de despedida, aunque él no lo supiera._

—_Quisiera… quisiera no haber cometido ese error Naruto, de verdad, pero no puedo cambiar mi pasado. Lo lamento con todo mi corazón, y créeme cuando te digo que no hay mujer en el planeta que te merezca porque… solamente mereces lo mejor y definitivamente yo no estoy ni cerca de esa categoría. Pero… te agradezco con todo lo que soy por haber sido parte de mi vida y mi camino, por haber sonreído siempre. Gracias._

_Acto seguido, se desvaneció en el aire porque no quería darle tiempo para que respondiera, porque no quería causarle más amargura en un día en el que le dedicaban todo un festival._

Limpiando por milésima vez sus mejillas, aterriza en el último tejado y camina hasta su apartamento. Rápidamente agarra una birome y papel y comienza a escribir. Al terminar deja los papeles en la mesa y se encamina hacia su habitación. Equipa su mochila con todo lo que pudiera necesitar y antes de salir se echa un vistazo en el espejo. Hirviendo de la rabia, rompió su espejo y se desnudó por completo.

Se volvió a su armario y agarró un nuevo tipo de ropa interior, abrió la caja en donde ponía toda la ropa que Ino le regalaba y escogió un atuendo totalmente negro y rebelde, porque su corazón estaba de luto. Porque ya no quería ser una chiquilla inmadura. Porque era momento de cambiar. Porque hoy tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y por una vez en su intelectual vida, no pensaría tanto y aprovecharía.

Mochila al hombro, fue hasta la mesa en donde había dejado los papeles y los tomó, y después dejó su bandana shinobi sobre la mesa. A continuación, abandonó su hogar y corrió a toda velocidad a las puertas de la aldea, esperando llegar a tiempo, en el camino hiso dos pequeñas invocaciones de Katsuyu y amablemente les pidió que entregaran las pequeñas cartas que había hecho para sus padres y para su mejor amiga.

Cuando llegó a destino, como de costumbre se encontró con Izumo y Kotetsu custodiando las puertas, y además estaba Genma. Preguntó por su Shishou pero ninguno le respondió enseguida, ya que estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de look.

—Salió hace como media hora Sakura_—_dijo al fin Genma_—_. A qué se debe el cambio de imagen?

—Es que, tengo que seguir creciendo como ninja, y creo que ya es hora de abandonar la mentalidad de adolescente. Eso es todo.

—El negro queda perfecto con tu cabello rosado, si me permites_—_comentó mostrando su mejor sonrisa coqueta_—_.

Ella se sorprendió por el comentario pero sonrió, triste y frustrada, pero sonrió. Se despidió y emprendió nuevamente su andar, en busca de su objetivo. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una voz familiar la hiso detenerse.

—Puedo deducir por tu equipaje que no piensas regresar por algún tiempo, verdad Sakura?

—Así es… Es algo que… necesito.

—Entiendo.

En un rápido movimiento, Genma escupe su senbon y se planta delante de la pelirosa. Toma de su nuca y le besa. En un principio la chica no sale de su sorpresa y no hace nada, pero un sentimiento de ira contra sí misma y dolor la invade, y comienza a corresponder. Dejó caer su mochila, le agarra de las solapas y lo atrae a sí, sorprendiendo ahora al hombre, éste pasa su mano libre a su cadera con el mismo propósito. Era un beso violento, feroz, intenso y tan endemoniadamente liberador.

—Vaya…_—_habló jadeante_—_parece que lo necesitabas más que yo.

—N-no tienes idea de cuánto… más que vos?

—Bueno, quien sabe, quizás cuando volvieras ya esté de novio. No podría besarte así, no soy tan osado. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que lo hice ya podré dejar de pensar en ello y por lo que veo acabo de hacerte un favor, o me equivoco?

Sakura enrojeció al caer en cuenta la forma en que reaccionó al beso, pero tuvo que reconocer que fue exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—No, y gracias por ello.

—No me lo agradezcas, después de todo era lo que yo quería. Cuídate Sakura, no te tardes demasiado.

Se despidió sin mirar atrás, mientras regresaba hacia la aldea. La kunoichi hiso un intento de sonrisa y retomó su viaje.

Invocó nuevamente a Katsuyu y la mandó un mensaje a su maestra.

Al cabo de media hora, llegó donde su superior que la esperaba mientras bebía su preciado sake sobre una roca.

—Y bien mi querida alumna, ¿por qué querías que te espere?

La joven llegó junto a ella, y fue cuando Tsunade se percató de su gran mochila.

—Porque quiero acompañarla Shishou, entrenar con usted.

La rubia, la observó seriamente y pudo notar la determinación y el dolor en los ojos de su aprendiz.

—¿Por qué quieres abandonar la aldea? Tienes un lugar y un cargo que ocupar.

—Quiero crecer maestra, madurar, buscar los nuevos límites de mis habilidades. Y porque en este momento, tengo una oportunidad que quizás no vuelva a tener.

—No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará Sakura, si vienes conmigo tienes que estar consciente de que no tengo límite de tiempo, ya se lo comuniqué a Naruto.

Escuchar su nombre, hiso que el dolor la golpeara y no pasó desapercibido para su maestra, pero a su vez le recordó que era lo mejor para él. Para ambos.

—Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer Shishou. Déjeme ir con usted.

Tsunade lo pensó por un momento, y accedió. Dejando a elección de la joven si contarle o no el hecho que la alentó a dejar su hogar.

—De acuerdo Sakura, vendrás conmigo. Mañana a primera hora, le comunicaré al Hokage.

—Si, gracias Shishou.

—Ahora en marcha, el _Bosque_ Shikkōtsu está muy lejos. Nos llevará algunos meses llegar.

Respondió la mujer con renovada energía. Ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a la joven, y la guerra la había templado un poco más. Pero ahora recibiría experiencia y aprendería directamente de Katsuyu y las más sabias babosas, ahora la convertiría en una mujer y kunoichi insuperable. Estaba feliz de llevar a su alumna, porque antes de dejar la aldea, deseaba poder llevarla con ella desde el principio. Pero no podía pedirle eso a una joven que estaba en lo mejor de sus años, así que no lo hiso.

Sea lo que sea que la haya hecho tomar esta decisión, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.


End file.
